Terapia Musical
by Dama Felina
Summary: Adrien no sabe como llevar su relación con Ladybug siendo Chat Noir. Quiere olvidarla y volver a empezar. Marinette empieza a comportarse de un modo distinto con él. Se viste mejor, se suelta el pelo y lleva siempre unos auriculares puestos. Adrien está confuso y está dispuesto a averiguar que le pasa a su amiga... mientras en su corazón nacen nuevos sentimientos. Adrinette.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo fic cortito de nuestra pareja de oro, Adrinette. Constará solo de dos capítulos y está escrito desde el punto de vista de Adrien en tercera persona. Así que espero que lo disfruten y comenten que les parece.

Para los que se preguntan que ha pasado conmigo:

\- He estado muy ocupada con trabajos de edición de video. No sé si sabréis algo de un trabajo así pero requiere de muchas horas, creedme.

\- Por otra parte, reconozco que estoy un poco bloqueada y me cuesta arrancar pero NO voy a abandonar, bajo ninguna circunstancia, solo que no iré al ritmo que deseáis.

\- No voy a estar disculpándome cada dos por tres de mi ausencia, simplemente tengo una vida que atender y tengo que organizarme mejor para poder seguir escribiendo. Gracias por su paciencia.

Para los que no lo sepan, ya terminé "Hechos el uno para el otro", y como bien he dicho, continuaré "¿Te casarías conmigo si…?".

Sin mas, os dejo para que leáis este fic en lo que me vuelvo a la normalidad y continuo lo que me queda.

El fic está ambientado después del episodio de Cupido Negro y antes del episodio de DarkBlade. Advierto que no habrá nada de acción de los héroes enmascarados.

Muchas gracias.

Dama Felina

* * *

Adrien llegó exhausto a casa después de la lección de esgrima. Saludó vagamente a Nathalie antes de subir las escaleras, directo a su cuarto. En cuanto vio la cama, se dejó caer pesadamente como un saco de boxeo. Suspiró largamente. Menuda semana llevaba. Ya tenia que ser muy mala suerte que su agenda se hubiese apretado tanto. La segunda evaluación estaba en la recta final, lo que significaba muchos exámenes y muchos trabajos por hacer. Normalmente no solía tener tantos problemas para organizarse pero aquello era demasiado. No sabia de donde podía sacar mas horas para estudiar en el colegio y sus clases de chino, combinado con esgrima, sesiones de fotos y, la mejor parte, ser un superhéroe. Y para colmo, su última aventura había sido algo amargada. El día de San Valentín había sido un completo desastre. Sus intentos por confesarse a su amada Ladybug se había ido al garete. Pero luego se acordaba de ese poema precioso que aun reposaba en su mesa de noche. ¡Menudo cacao mental tenia!

\- ¡Agg! –masculló frustrado, volteándose con la mirada al techo. Cogió un cojín y se cubrió el rostro.

Plagg salió de su escondite, dentro de la chaqueta y levitó por encima de él.

\- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa, chaval? Déjate de lamentos y dame mi Camembert

\- Piérdete, Plagg –replicó su portador. Su voz sonó amortiguada por el cojín.

\- ¡Qué modales! –se indignó el kwami- no empecemos con uno de tus berrinches de adolescente.

\- Tú eres el experto en berrinches, ¿recuerdas? –se incorporó, despejando su rostro y frunciendo el ceño ante el gato negro.

\- Tengo hambre. Es una necesidad vital. No es un berrinche –razonó cruzándose de brazos.

\- Lo tuyo no es hambre, es glotonería –lo corrigió.

\- Es lo mismo. ¿Me lo vas a dar tú o quieres que vaya a la cocina? –le advirtió con ojos picaros.

Aquellas palabras mágicas fueron suficientes para que Adrien cumpliera y mientras se zampaba su preciado trozo de queso, el chico se devanaba la cabeza con su Catarina. Ya no sabia que mas hacer para llamar su atención. O peor aún, como hacerla entender que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos y no una de sus bromas. Quizás seria mejor pasar página, ¿no? Se golpeó la frente por inercia. _Idiota, no pienses eso_ , se recriminó. Pero ¿cómo no iba a pensar así? Tampoco era justo. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Seguir intentándolo hasta el cansancio y milagrosamente ella le correspondería? ¿Olvidarla de una vez por todas y sencillamente seguir con su vida? ¿Ninguna de las dos? Se rascó la cabeza y bostezó exageradamente. Estaba muy cansado.

 _Ya está bien, cabecita, deja de robarme las energías_

Cerró los ojos un momento, relajando la vista. Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el sueño lo había atrapado en sus brazos.

Al día siguiente, se despertó de mejor humor y mas descansado. Se levantó, se vistió, preparó su bandolera y bajó a desayunar. La limusina ya lo esperaba fuera. Nino fue a recibirlo en la entrada con un abrazo tan enérgico que casi lo tumba al suelo.

\- ¡Ey! ¿qué pasa colega?

\- Buenos días, Nino –rió suavemente por su efusividad- he tenido una buena noche ¿y tú?

\- De fábula, aunque espero estar mejor dentro de poco. ¿Te he contado que posiblemente pueda sacar mi primer disco?

\- ¿En serio?

Se metieron de lleno en la conversación sobre el sueño de Nino. Al parecer uno de sus primos conocía a un productor discográfico y le había hablado tan bien de él que quería darle una oportunidad. Nino estaba entusiasmado y Adrien era feliz por la suerte de su amigo.

\- ¡Nino, ni se te ocurra entrar sin mi!

\- Hombre, por fin llega mi novia –se burló a propósito.

Alya soltó algo ofensivo y corrió las escaleras de dos en dos, dispuesta a coger a ese bocazas.

\- Si le quitas la gorra, se cabrea –bromeó Adrien, observando la persecución tan graciosa.

Desvió la mirada un momento y se sorprendió al ver a Marinette. No era que no la viese todos los días, pero hoy estaba.. distinta. Llevaba el pelo suelto en delicadas ondas que caían por sus hombros. Lucia una camisa blanca adornada de mariposas y una fina chaqueta a cuadros con unos leggins. El rubio no pudo evitar pensar que estaba muy linda, preciosa incluso. Era difícil darle un adjetivo.

\- Hola, Marinette –dijo finalmente alzando la mano como saludo.

La peliazul ni lo oyó ni lo vio y fue entonces cuando el chico se percató de que llevaba puestos unos pequeños auriculares blancos. Eso si que era raro. ¿Marinette escuchando música? Ella acortó los pocos peldaños que quedaban para separarlos. Adrien dudó. Al llegar a su altura, se decidió y con suavidad, tocó su hombro, rogando no asustarla. Marinette percibió el contacto y se giró desconcertada. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al mirarlo pero se recompuso mas rápido de lo habitual. Se quitó un auricular y le brindó una sonrisa de disculpa.

\- Hola, Adrien. No sabia que estabas aquí

\- No pasa nada –se masajeó la nuca como siempre hacia- solo estaba dándote los buenos días.

\- Buenos días –aportó ella relajando la sonrisa- ¿qué tal todo?

\- Ha sido agotador pero al menos esta semana parece mas tranquila

\- Me alegro mucho. Me mencionaste que tuviste una sesión importante con la revista Vogue, ¿no es cierto?

\- Caramba, qué buena memoria. Eso fue hace un mes –asintió gratamente sorprendido.

Marinette se encogió un poco, dominada por su característico sonrojo, pero sin dejar de sonreír. El rubio se quedó mirándola, sintiéndose muy cómodo con ella.

\- Bueno, sabes que me encanta la moda –dijo sin darle importancia.

\- Eso ya se ve. Recuerdo perfectamente ese bombín que diseñaste

\- Oh, eso no fue nada

\- Qué modesta. Hasta sorprendiste a mi padre y créeme no es fácil –bromeó con una alegre sonrisa.

\- Gracias Adrien –dijo con sinceridad.

La calidez de su sonrisa provocó que algo extraño se moviera en su interior. La miró unos eternos segundos antes de volver la vista al frente. Sin darse cuenta, habían entrado juntos y recorrido el trayecto hasta su clase. Nino y Alya ya estaban sentados. Ambos estaban un poco despeinados y con las gafas torcidas. Marinette tomó su asiento con su amiga y el con Nino, como siempre.

La primera clase era Literatura Francesa. La señorita Bustier estaba especialmente ilusionada hoy. Pronto todos sabrían por qué. El tema de enseñanza, en cuestión, era nada mas y nada menos, que el Romanticismo en Francia en el siglo XIX. Casi media clase protestó, en especial los varones. Chloe se autoproclamó defensora de la profesora para callar a todos con su aguda voz. Adrien no tardó en leerle el pensamiento cuando la rubia le guiñó un ojo, coqueta. Su amiga de la infancia nunca cambiaría. ¿Cómo podía hacerle entender que nunca habría nada entre ellos dos? La apreciaba como amiga, pero últimamente estaba llegando a unos limites que no compartía. Esperaba no tener que decirle las cosas claras a la cara. Realmente no quería hacerle daño.

La profesora dedicó media hora a explicar a groso modo la historia del Romanticismo, otros diez minutos a hablar de los principales autores franceses y lo que quedaba de tiempo, les entregó unas fichas con diferentes citas anónimas con el fin de que adivinaran a qué autor o autora pertenecían. Adrien se esforzó por hacerlo bien. Debía admitir que no era su fuerte. Las letras no eran lo suyo. Su cabeza funcionaba mejor con lógica, números, física y similares. Se revolvió el pelo, signo de frustración por no saber contestar bien.

 _Cita 10: El amor es una fuente inagotable de reflexiones: profundas como la eternidad, altas como el cielo y grandiosas como el universo._

\- Esa frase pertenece a Vigny –dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Se sobresaltó un poco pues no se lo esperaba. Giró el cuello hacia Marinette, que contenía la risa. Seguía teniendo puesto esos auriculares pero estaban bien ocultos en su camisa. La profesora jamás los vería.

\- ¿Vigny? –preguntó en un susurro

\- Si, Alfred Victor de Vigny, aristócrata, hermano de Luis XVI.

\- ¿Aristócrata? Que curioso, no parece ser un poeta

\- ¿Verdad que si? –soltó una risita- él pensaba de si mismo que era un filósofo mas que un autor literario.

\- Tiene sentido –susurró con un tono de mofa. Volvió la mirada a la ficha un momento- estas cosas se te dan bien.

\- Prefiero no contestar a eso -dijo apenada, escribiendo en su ficha, sin mirarlo.

\- ¿Temes que me burle porque eres una romántica? –bromeó, apoyando el antebrazo en su pupitre.

\- ¿No estoy en lo cierto? –inquirió, alzando ligeramente sus ojos azules- además si yo pudiera burlarme de ti, seria de tu incapacidad para entender las letras. ¿Lo he hecho acaso?

Adrien parpadeó desconcertado. ¿Acaso era un libro abierto o qué? ¿Tanto se le notaba? Marinette había sido capaz de leerlo sin problemas como si… como si le interesase.

\- Entonces… -indagó despacio- ¿el Romanticismo es tu época favorita de la historia?

El sonrojo de sus mejillas la delató irremediablemente y el rubio esbozó una sonrisa tan radiante que ella quedó deslumbrada. Casi estuvo a punto de soltar el bolígrafo de la impresión. Rompió el contacto visual y respiró hondo varias veces, cerrando los ojos. La vio arrugar ligeramente el entrecejo, llevándose una mano a la oreja, para luego relajar su expresión facial. Tras un minuto, abrió los ojos y lo miró. Nunca antes se había molestado en fijarse en sus ojos, pero ese azul cobalto lo cautivó por unos segundos.

\- Creo que ha quedado claro que eres bueno en ciencias y yo en letras, ¿estamos en paz? –susurró ella.

\- Esto… -logró decir, casi tartamudeando- si, claro.

\- Por cierto… -se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante- esa cita es de Víctor Hugo. Es increíble que hayas fallado en esa. Es el impulsor del Romanticismo en Francia.

Sonrió amablemente y volvió a su tarea, dejando al rubio confundido. Se acomodó de nuevo en su asiento frente a la ficha y leyó la cita que señaló la peliazul.

 _Cita 12: El amor es un ardiente olvido de todo._

No supo lo que significaba exactamente esa cita tan curiosa hasta el final del día. No tuvo presente a Ladybug en ningún momento. Sino a una joven de ojos azules con unos auriculares. Su compañera de clases, Marinette. Con la que había hablado en toda la mañana como dos personas normales. Sin tartamudeos, sin torpezas. Con fluidez, con naturalidad. Habían reído, habían bromeado, habían conversado. En solo seis horas.

Algo había cambiado.

¡¿QUÉ ESTABA PASANDO?!


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien no supo asimilar la nueva forma de comportarse de Marinette de un modo rápido y eficiente. Al contrario, fue cada vez mas notorio y progresivo.

La joven artista lograba confundirlo, haciéndole cambiar de idea constantemente. Y no solamente era por el hecho de que ya podían mantener una conversación normal, que de por si ya era un milagro.

Su forma de vestir y de peinarse habían cambiado también. No de un modo drástico y brusco pero lo suficiente como para que él se fijase. Y eso lo desconcertaba.

Marinette era una chica muy linda, alegre y generosa. Poseía una gran creatividad que ya a muchos le gustaría tener. Pero también tenia su carácter. No por algo se había enfrentado a Chloe alguna que otra vez. Era una buena compañera y hasta una amiga podía considerarla.

Algo había cambiado sin duda.

Conforme el tiempo pasaba. Los días. Las semanas. Ya no la veía como una simple compañera de clase. Los saludos de buenos días y las despedidas al final de la mañana ya eran algo natural entre ellos y pronto se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Cada día se presentaba de un modo diferente, acompañada siempre de sus inseparables auriculares blancos: con unos vaqueros y una blusa holgada que se cruzaba en su cintura y el pelo recogido en una coleta. Otro día, tenia el pelo en una elegante trenza, con sus leggins y una blusa de botones. ¡No sabia como lo hacia pero siempre iba guapa!

Su relación de amistad evolucionaba de una manera constante y muy agradable. El rubio no lograba entender muchas cosas. Siempre había estado convencido de que a Marinette no le caía bien. Ese clásico tartamudeo y sus gestos extraños y excéntricos le habían hecho creer tal cosa. Pero después del día de San Valentín, Marinette parecía ser otra persona. No muy diferente a la anterior pero con él, se notaba ampliamente la diferencia. La clase también se había percatado del cambio en la peliazul. Era algo positivo y solo podía recibirse con alegría.

Pero toda aquella atmosfera fantasiosa entre los dos se tambaleó de repente.

Fue un lunes a la hora del recreo que decidieron ir juntos a estudiar a la biblioteca. Había unos exámenes de Física y Lengua y como los dos eran tan diferentes en ese aspecto, acordaron ayudarse mutuamente para aprobarlos. Adrien solía burlarse de ella por no ser capaz de hacer operaciones matemáticas.

\- ¿Vas a seguir machacándome con eso todo el curso? –protestó ella con fingida ofensa.

\- Sabes que no hablo en serio –se disculpó inocentemente mientras se sentaban en una mesa alargada, algo apartada de los demás.

\- Quien lo diría

\- Vamos, Marinette. Ten un poco de sentido del humor

\- Ahora me entero que tienes sentido del humor –dijo cruelmente, ocultando una sonrisilla.

Adrien se llevó una mano al corazón de forma dramática, visiblemente ofendido.

\- Eso me ha dolido

Marinette no pudo contener una risita de satisfacción. No era extraño verse picándose de esa manera. La joven había averiguado una faceta de Adrien que no conocía y que solo se la mostraba a ella, a parte de Nino. Era mucho mas divertido de lo que aparentaba a simple vista y eso, aunque la irritaba al principio, debía reconocer que la hacia reír. Estaba buscando el libro de Lengua en su bolso cuando se detuvo al considerar esto ultimo. Sufrió alguna especie de _deja vu_ pero en vez de estar con Adrien, estaba su compañero felino, ese chico de ojos verdes picaros y chiste fácil que lograba sacarla de quicio. Sacudió la cabeza de repente. Era imposible.

\- ¿Qué pasa te ha comido la lengua el gato? –dijo el rubio riendo entre dientes.

Alzó la mirada, desconcertada. Su mente le hizo una mala jugada y se le nubló la vista. El cabello dorado de Adrien cambió, arqueándose en mechones puntiagudos a los lados. Unas orejas gatunas surgieron en su cabeza, sus ojos verdes se afilaron y su sonrisa se torció, picara y seductora. Era la viva imagen de Chat Noir, su compañero de batallas. Ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa y cayó de bruces hacia atrás. La madera de la silla crujió al peso de la joven pero no llegó a partirse. Alarmado, Adrien se incorporó para ayudarla. La bibliotecaria apareció en cuestión de segundos, dispuesta a reprenderla por tal escándalo, pero le cambió la cara enseguida.

\- ¿Está bien, joven? –le preguntó preocupada.

La peliazul se llevó una mano a la cabeza cuando la sentaron en el suelo.

\- Estoy un poco… mareada –musitó, desorientada.

\- Te abras dado en la cabeza –dijo Adrien con lógica- vamos a la enfermería a que te examinen. Yo la llevo.

La mujer asintió y volvió a su mesa de trabajo.

\- Adrien, no es necesario que… -intentó disuadirlo.

\- No voy a admitir réplicas, mi lady –soltó sin pensar. Rodeó su cintura con suavidad- agárrate a mi cuello.

\- ¿Cómo me has llamado? –lo interrumpió ella con el corazón acelerado.

Adrien se dio cuenta de su error algo tarde pero respondió hábilmente.

\- Solo es un mote cariñoso, no le des importancia. Venga, arriba señorita

Ella obedeció automáticamente y el joven la alzó en brazos con mucho cuidado. Se sorprendió al notarla tan liviana. Avanzó con paso seguro, fuera de la biblioteca hasta la enfermería. La cabeza de la peliazul estaba apoyada en su hombro y sentía su respiración en la piel. Fue consciente mas que nunca de lo cerca que estaban y de lo que causaba en su sistema nervioso. Tragó saliva, alejando esos pensamientos de su mente. No tardaron en atenderla. Le hicieron una auscultación, le examinaron la cabeza por indicios de contusión y le observaron los ojos. La enfermera le puso el dedo delante de la cara.

\- Sigue el dedo –le ordenó con suavidad.

Marinette obedeció, moviendo las pupilas a un lado y a otro, ascendente y descendente. Adrien permaneció a su lado todo el tiempo, serio y preocupado.

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor? –susurró para ella. Ella asintió y le sonrió.

\- Muy bien. Pareces estar bien. Solo una leve contusión. Posiblemente te saldrá un chichón. Si tienes nauseas o vómitos, tendrás que ir al médico.

\- Entendido

Escribió un breve informe y se lo entregó a ella. Adrien la acompañó a la salida.

\- Menos mal que no ha sido nada

\- No tenias por qué haberme acompañado

\- Bromeas, ¿no? Menudo susto me diste

Marinette no se molestó en discutir. Aun se sentía algo mareada y algo en shock por el suceso anterior. De pronto, las ganas de estudiar se le vinieron a piqué. Solo quería descansar… y pensar.

\- Oye, no me encuentro muy bien, quizás deba irme a casa -le hizo saber.

\- Pero si acabas de decir que estás bien –dio un par de zancadas y se puso frente a ella- ¿qué síntomas tienes?

\- Adrien, por favor, no me agobies –intentó apartarse de él.

Pero él la sujetó de los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo. La intensidad de sus ojos verdes la desarmó por completo. Fueron los diez segundos mas largos de su vida.

\- Esto no es solo por la caída ¿no? –dijo finalmente, sin soltarla- te pasa algo y no quieres decírmelo.

La peliazul estuvo a punto de entrar en pánico. Aun no se acostumbraba al hecho de que la conociera tan bien. Tanto tiempo juntos daban sus frutos… para bien o para mal. Se removió incómoda. ¿Cómo iba a hablarle de su loca idea de que podía ser…?

\- Yo… yo… -tartamudeó. No podía ser, ya volvía de nuevo.

\- Marinette… murmuró con súplica- ¿he hecho algo malo? ¿he dicho algo que te haya hecho daño o…?

Aquello era demasiado para ella. Su expresión afligida. Su voz quebrada. Él era incapaz de hacerle daño. Lo sabia con seguridad. Era ella el problema. Estaba tan enamorada de él que ya no sabia que hacer para que se fijase en ella. Y para colmo, ahora estaba bloqueada con la perspectiva de que su amigo fuese su compañero de batallas.

El timbre de las clases fue su salvación.

Logró librarse del agarre de Adrien y salió corriendo con la cabeza palpitándole de dolor. El chico hizo ademán de seguirla pero la marabunta de estudiantes se interpuso entre los dos.

Desde ese entonces, Marinette volvió a ser la misma. Es decir, volvieron los tartamudeos, las miradas esquivas y su torpeza natural. ¿Es que acaso Marinette era bipolar? Lo tenia en vilo, caminando en una fina línea que amenazaba con hacerle caer en cualquier momento. Estaba tan confuso y perdido que su atención se vio flaqueada. Las clases se le hicieron eternas, sus deberes ajenos a la escuela también y hasta se puso de mal humor en mas de una ocasión. La semana transcurrió lentamente. No quería seguir así con ella. Quería hablar las cosas, saber que la tenia en ese estado. ¿Por qué ese cambio? ¿Por qué tan distante? Añoraba a la otra Marinette. Podía hablar con ella libremente, sin trabalenguas pero su personalidad seguía intacta, cálida y tímida. Aquello debía acabarse y se lo propuso el viernes, antes de que se acabara la semana.

En la clase de Ciencias, la profesora Mendeleiev dio una clase dinámica sobre muestras biológicas de plantas, animales y humanos. En el transcurso de la misma, intentó varias veces llamar la atención de la peliazul, pero fue ignorado e incluso reprendido por Alya que estaba a su lado. Bufó molesto. ¿Cómo iba a acercarse a ella?

\- Muy bien. Antes de terminar la clase, haréis un proyecto mediante Internet –anunció la profesora y todos prestaron atención- ¿conocéis el juego "El caso del profesor Julius?

\- Que emocionante. Un juego estilo C.S.I. Fascinante –apuntó la bloguera entre susurros- esto será coser y cantar. Ojalá nos pongan juntas

\- Claro que si –sonrió a medias la peliazul.

El sonido de su voz hizo que Adrien volteara el rostro y las miradas de los dos se encontraron unos segundos. El labio inferior de la joven tembló ligeramente.

\- Marinette… -empezó a hablar en un susurro.

\- Formaréis equipo de dos personas únicamente. Tenéis una semana para resolverlo. El primer equipo que lo haga se llevará un premio

\- ¡Adrien! –chilló Chloe desde el otro lado de la clase- tú y yo formaremos equipo, ¿verdad?

El rubio suspiró dramáticamente y se llevó las manos a los ojos con resignación. ¿Por qué a él? Ya tenia suficiente con sus propios problemas como para encima lidiar con la loca de Chloe.

\- Señorita Bourgeois, yo seré quien forme los grupos

\- Pues ya tiene uno. Adrien y yo –replicó con fingida educación.

\- No, tú formarás equipo con Kim –anunció señalando al chico corpulento de varias filas atrás.

\- ¡¿Está loca?!

\- Vamos, muñeca. Será divertido –le guiñó un ojo y la clase estalló en risitas.

\- ¡Silencio! No hay réplicas a mi decisión. Sabrina, tú irás con Nathaniel. Alix con Max.

\- ¡Esto no es justo! –dijo una muy cabreada Chloe- Adrien y yo somos la mejor pareja.

La profesora la ignoró y siguió formando los equipos. Adrien deseaba estar con Marinette. Era la excusa perfecta para estar juntos y hablar. No pasó ni un minuto cuando la profesora cumplió su deseo.

\- Adrien estarás con Marinette

El corazón le dio un vuelco y desvió la mirada hacia su nueva compañera de trabajo. Ésta se había vuelto pálida y con los ojos muy abiertos. Podía escuchar su respiración errática en la garganta. La vio abrir la boca para hablar pero no salió sonido alguno, producto del pánico. Entonces se percató de un pequeño detalle.

Marinette no llevaba puestos sus auriculares blancos.

* * *

 **-AUTORA-**

 **Hola! Aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo. Espero que les guste. Al final he decidido hacer un tercer y último capitulo desde el punto de vista de Marinette.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus favoritos, sus follows y reviews por supuesto**

 **Saludos y abrazos**

 **Dama Felina.**


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette estaba tan nerviosa que temió sucumbir a la tentación de morderse las uñas. Pronto seria el día de San Valentín. Era la oportunidad perfecta para confesarle sus sentimientos a Adrien. Solo tenia un problema: ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? Parecía una odisea digna de una heroína. ¿Ella era una heroína? Claro que si, ella era Ladybug, la increíble y prodigiosa heroína de Paris. Ah, pero cuando se trataba de Adrien…

Se dejó caer pesadamente en su cama con un suspiro de resignación. Definitivamente era un caso perdido. ¿Por qué de todos los chicos tenia que fijarse en el ser mas perfecto que había conocido hasta la fecha? Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que pensaba en él, de los cientos de retratos a mano de su rostro en sus cuadernos y sus pósters decorando su habitación. Bueno, ya podía imaginarse a Alya diciendo _"No hay nadie perfecto, Marinette. Son tus hormonas de adolescente"_. Está bien, casi perfecto. Su mejor amiga no entendía lo que experimentaba cuando estaba cerca de él. Estaba enamorada. Era tan sencillo pensarlo, decirlo, pero al mismo tiempo, tan complicado. No le deseaba a nadie esa sensación de vacío porque su amor no era correspondido. ¿Cómo iba a fijarse en ella el modelo juvenil mas deseado de París? Era de chiste. Aun así, no se rendía. Tenia una vaga esperanza de que Adrien lograse verla, que dejara de ser invisible y que se diera cuenta de que lo quería de verdad.

Unos días antes de celebrarse tal día especial, Marinette recibió un paquete de sus tíos de China. Era la tarde de un martes. Había estado ayudando a sus padres en la pastelería y estudiado un poco en su cuarto, cuando llegó el cartero a su puerta. El paquete estaba a su nombre, firmó un papel y le dio las gracias. Aquello era extraño. Normalmente no solían mandarle nada porque era muy caro los envíos. Quizás alguna vez recibía en su cumpleaños, cuestión nula porque no era su cumpleaños. Sentía curiosidad. Llevó el paquete escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto. No era una caja muy grande y apenas pesaba un kilo. La abrió con paciencia y se encontró una nota dentro.

 _"Querida sobrina,_

 _Espero que este paquete te llegue con bien a tu casa. Está pensado expresamente para ti y espero de corazón que te guste. Puede que no lo entiendas ahora pero acabarás agradeciéndomelo._

 _Te quiero mucho, mi niña. Disfrútalo y úsalo sabiamente_

 _Con amor, tu tía Cheng_

Marinette sonrió. Su tía siempre había sido muy misteriosa. Dejó la nota a un lado y empezó a extraer algunas cosas: unas velas aromáticas con frasquitos de olores, un pequeño libro, unos auriculares blancos y un reproductor de música. Vaya, eso era interesante. Observó todo, con minucioso cuidado. El libro resultó ser un cuaderno de notas con la caligrafía de su tía. Su contenido era tan intrigante que empezó a leer y leer y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba estirada cuan larga era en la cama, devorando las palabras. Su expresión fue cambiando progresivamente: asombro, fascinación, incredulidad, alivio. Se sobresaltó cuando la luz dejó de entrar por la ventana, advirtiéndola de que ya era de noche. Cerró el libro y observó largamente los presentes de su tía.

Quizás, solo quizás, había encontrado el remedio a sus problemas.

Tras lo sucedido con el paquete de China, la joven se centró de nuevo en sus quebraderos emocionales. Armándose de valor, tomó la decisión de escribirle una carta a su amado. Alya fue sin duda su gran apoyo. Le temblaban las manos mientras colocaba el sobre en el buzón de correos. Era ahora o nunca. Logró meterlo dentro antes de que estallase el caos en el día mas romántico de la ciudad. Cupido Negro había entrado en acción. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Esas flechas negras manipulaban los sentimientos mas puros en odio y rencor, hasta su amiga Alya fue victima de tal hechizo. No iba a permitir que ese akumatizado destrozase el amor y la amistad. Se transformó en Ladybug y casi como si estuviesen sincronizados, apareció su fiel compañero Chat Noir. Este se presentó con un comportamiento muy raro… e intimo. Sus ojos verdes la miraron tan intensamente que no pudo reprimir un escalofrío en su espina dorsal. Estaba a punto de decirle algo importante cuando Cupido lanzó una flecha y para protegerla, la cubrió con su propio cuerpo.

Grave error.

Chat Noir se volvió un villano y con un sentimiento tan negro como su traje ajustado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ladybug estaba sola y tenia que enfrentarse a dos chicos a la vez. No es que supusiera un problema pero no quería hacer daño a su amigo.

Para resumir: logró liberar a Chat Noir del hechizo de Cupido Negro, adivinó donde estaba el akuma, lanzó al felino por los aires y purificó al akuma.

Hay que añadir a todo esto, la culpabilidad que sintió cuando tuvo que besar a Chat Noir para devolverlo a la normalidad. Su primer beso había sido desperdiciado. Al regresar a su casa, después de salvar Paris una vez mas, su corazón estaba oprimido en su pecho. Pronto Adrien recibiría su carta y ella se sintió tan sucia en ese momento. Su primer beso debía ser para él, no para Chat Noir. Quería mucho a su compañero felino pero solo como amigos, como compañeros en la lucha del crimen. No había interés romántico hacia él bajo ningún concepto. Y saber que había tenido que recurrir a ese recurso para salvarlo, la corroía por dentro.

Se desahogó en llanto el fin de semana entero, odiándose por no ver cumplido su deseo. Pero el domingo por la noche, a punto de ser consumida por el sueño, sus ojos vetados en lágrimas enfocaron débilmente esos pulcros auriculares y el reproductor. Tragó saliva y alargó la mano para cogerlo. Sin pensarlo demasiado, los colocó en sus orejas y encendió el reproductor. La música empezó a fluir a través de su oído hacia el tímpano. Cerró los párpados y se acurrucó a la almohada, dejándose llevar. Mañana seria otro día.

Al comienzo de la semana, Marinette se levantó de mejor humor, mucho mas de lo que se había pensado. Tanto que cambió su forma de vestir y se soltó el pelo. Ocultó los auriculares bajo su ropa y salió de casa con una sonrisa. Alya la esperaba fuera en el rellano. Los ojos de la bloguera se abrieron de repente al máximo.

\- ¡Vaya! Buenos días –se acercó a ella para darle un abrazo. La observó de arriba abajo con ojo crítico- pero ¿a dónde vas tú? ¿a una iglesia?

\- ¿Iglesia? –se miró a si misma, desconcertada- ¿tan mal voy?

\- ¿Mal? –repitió incrédula, conteniendo la risa- estás guapísima, tonta.

\- Ah, vale –se tranquilizó con una sonrisa- entonces, ¿es demasiado?

\- Es que es raro verte así, con el pelo suelto y eso

\- Pero estoy bien ¿no? –empezaron a andar.

\- Solo te diré que no te quejes si te hacen radiografías –le advirtió con picardía.

La cara que puso Marinette provocó que Alya estallara en carcajadas. A veces podía llegar a ser muy inocente. Charlaron y rieron por el camino hasta llegar al instituto.

\- Ya están los chicos ahí. Voy a molestar a Nino, ya estoy contigo

\- Descuida –se despidió de ella, ensimismada en la melodía de la música en sus oídos.

\- ¡Nino, ni se te ocurra entrar sin mi!

\- Hombre, por fin llega mi novia –se burló a propósito.

Alya soltó algo ofensivo y corrió las escaleras de dos en dos, dispuesta a coger a ese bocazas.

\- Si le quitas la gorra, se cabrea –bromeó Adrien, observando la persecución tan graciosa.

Subió las escaleras despacio, cuidando de no tropezarse y no fue consciente de nadie mas hasta que alguien tocó su hombro. Se giró algo confundida y cuando vio a Adrien delante suya, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Abrió mucho los ojos. Ya tenia que estar muy distraída para no verlo. Pero logró serenarse y se quitó un auricular para escucharlo.

\- Hola, Adrien. No sabia que estabas aquí

\- No pasa nada –se masajeó la nuca como siempre hacia- solo estaba dándote los buenos días

\- Buenos días –aportó ella relajando la sonrisa- ¿qué tal todo?

\- Ha sido agotador pero al menos esta semana parece mas tranquila

\- Me alegro mucho. Me mencionaste que tuviste una sesión importante con la revista Vogue, ¿no es cierto?

\- Caramba, qué buena memoria. Eso fue hace un mes –asintió gratamente sorprendido.

La naturalidad con la que hablaban era tal que asustaba. La asustaba. No podía dejar de mirarlo y por alguna extraña razón, él también la miraba, intensamente. Estaba guapísimo con esos vaqueros negros ajustado y esa camisa básica verde bajo la chaqueta azul marino. Se sentía tan bien en su presencia. Sus mejillas adquirieron ese tono escarlata tan familiar.

\- Bueno, ya sabes que me encanta la moda –dijo sin darle importancia.

\- Eso ya se ve. Recuerdo perfectamente ese bombín que diseñaste

\- Oh, eso no fue nada

\- Qué modesta. Hasta sorprendiste a mi padre y créeme no es fácil –bromeó con una alegre sonrisa

\- Gracias Adrien –dijo con sinceridad, esbozando una sonrisa.

Él volvió a mirarla. Compartieron una mirada intensa que la hizo estremecerse. ¿Podría escuchar los latidos frenéticos de su corazón? ¿Sabría él lo que provocaba en su interior? No lo sabia, pero era tan cierto como el aire que respiraba. Entraron juntos a clase. El resto del día fue tan encantador y sorprendente como al inicio. La conversación sobre el romanticismo y ese nuevo pique entre ellos sobre quien era mejor en ciencias o en letras. Hablar con él fue mas fácil de lo que jamás pensó y saber que a él también le gustaba la hacia tremendamente feliz. Sus ojos verdes brillaban como dos piedras preciosas.

Era algo nuevo para ambos.

Y asa, conforme pasaba el tiempo, Marinette creyó estar viviendo un cuento de hadas. Un sueño hecho realidad. Todos los días hablaban, de cualquier tema y a cualquier hora. Se ayudaban en los estudios y sencillamente, se conocían mas el uno al otro. Eso solo provocaba que su aparente enamoramiento adolescente se quedara en el olvido. No era algo caprichoso, no era una simple atracción. Estaba total e irremediablemente enamorada de Adrien Agreste. Se sentía flotar en una nube, grande, esponjosa y suave. Su timidez y su torpeza estaban controlados firmemente lo que permitía desenvolverse y ser ella misma con él. Albergaba la esperanza de que algún día, con aquella amistad tan bonita, él pudiera sentir algo por ella. Pero por ahora, se conformaba con disfrutar de su compañía, perderse en su mirada esmeralda y suspirar por su sonrisa.

Pero toda su fantasía amorosa se derrumbó de golpe con la escena de la biblioteca. Menudo shock para su vida. Estaban tan bien, riéndose y estudiando juntos cuando de pronto, su mente creativa había dibujado la posibilidad de que Adrien Agreste fuese Chat Noir. ¡Y todo por un chiste! ¿En serio? No, no era solo eso. Había mas, pero ella no quería verlo. Era imposible que alguien como Adrien pudiese ser Chat. ¡Eran las dos caras de una misma moneda! ¡La noche y el día! ¡Imposible! Pero eso era solo una parte de sus problemas, había algo peor. Sus auriculares se habían roto. Cuando se había caído y se había golpeado en la cabeza, su bolso había acabado en su espalda y el peso los había partido. ¿Y ahora qué? Eso era sencillo a priori ¿no? Se compra unos nuevos y listo. Si, pero estaba tan bloqueada con los sucesos que no hizo nada para remediarlo. Estaba confusa, aterrada y llena de incertidumbre. ¿Cómo iba a mirar a Adrien a la cara después de eso? Lo mas sorprendente de todo, es que él la buscaba siempre que podía. En los baños, en el recreo, en la biblioteca, en la salida. Pero ella siempre lo rehuía como podía y si intercambiaban alguna palabra, su tartamudez la alejaba mas de él.

¡Como le dolía aquella situación! Lo echaba tanto de menos que soñaba frecuentemente con él y se reconciliaban.

Su pesadilla se acrecentó cuando el viernes en clase de Ciencias, la profesora decidió que serian pareja en el trabajo de "El caso del profesor Julius"

De alguna manera, el universo estaba confabulando contra ella. Tendrían que quedar para hacer el trabajo. Juntos. Posiblemente solos. ¿Cómo iba a soportarlo? No sabia que expresión habría puesto en ese momento pero no le importaba.

El timbre del final del día retumbó por todo el colegio.

Marinette se mezcló entre el gentío de estudiantes, pálida y deseando ir a casa. Alya se acercó a ella de inmediato.

\- Marinette, no tienes buen aspecto, ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa? –rodeó sus hombros, preocupada.

\- Por favor… -casi suplicó dejándose abrazar.

\- Estás pálida como el papel. ¿No estás contenta porque vas a estar con Adrien?

\- No lo entiendes –murmuró, encogiéndose al oír el nombre del rubio.

\- Es verdad, no lo entiendo –afirmó ella, reprimiendo el impulso de reprenderla- venga, vamos.

La arrastró lejos de la multitud hacia el exterior. La peliazul respiró hondo varias veces, mas aliviada de no sentir la presión del ambiente escolar. Alya frotó su brazo con cariño, guiándola escaleras abajo. Le ofreció una chocolatina que le sobraba para animarla.

\- Gracias, Alya –sonrió un poco antes de darle una mordida.

\- A ver si coges algo de color

\- ¡Marinette! –la llamó Adrien, trotando hasta ella.

La joven se tensó de inmediato al oírlo. No esperaba encontrárselo hasta mañana mínimo. ¿Tan insistente era? Alya frunció el ceño, notando el estado de su amiga. Ahí pasaba algo raro. El rubio las alcanzó. Observó a la peliazul, jadeando por la carrera.

\- ¿Te importa dejarnos a solas, Alya? –le pidió a la bloguera.

\- Solo si ella quiere –replicó esta mirando a su amiga- tú decides

Marinette dudó, sintiéndose dividida de pronto. No quería hablar con él pero en el fondo sabia que no podía evitarlo eternamente.

\- Tranquila, hablaré con él –murmuró finalmente.

\- Puedo llevarte a casa si quieres –se ofreció al instante, impulsivo pero sincero.

Su mirada suplicante y su preocupación por ella la conmovieron. No podía sencillamente estar separada de él sin mas. Él no tenia la culpa. Entonces ¿por qué se comportaba como si así fuera?

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Si, gracias, Alya –abrazó a su amiga con fuerza y besó su mejilla- nos vemos mañana.

\- Llámame cuando llegues a casa

La peliazul sonrió y asintió. Ya solos, los dos fueron incapaces de mirarse a los ojos, quietos como estatuas. El silencio fue matador. Era como estar delante de un desconocido, de una desconocida.

\- Bueno, yo… -empezó el rubio con voz ronca. Carraspeó incómodo- hay que decidir donde hacer el trabajo, ya sabes.

\- Ssss… Si –murmuró ella dándole la razón- te parece… te parece bbbieeen miii caaasa? –cerró los ojos con fuerza, escuchándose hablar.

\- Solo si a ti te parece bien –alzó la mirada para ver su rostro.

Estaba cabizbaja y sus mechones ocultaban parte de sus facciones. Como deseaba fundirse en esos pozos azules. Aquel pensamiento lo paralizó en el suelo. ¡Maldición! Sus emociones se intensificaron por un momento y apretó la mandíbula, siendo agitado por su pecho.

\- Siii, nnno hay prooblema –jugó con el dobladillo de su camisa, nerviosa.

\- Vale, bien. Nos vemos esta tarde entonces

Aclarado el tema, Adrien cumplió su palabra y la acompañó hasta su casa. Todo el trayecto fue en un incómodo silencio, solo roto por sus respiraciones contenidas, el ensordecedor latido de sus corazones y sus pasos en la gravilla de la acera. Al llegar a la entrada, Adrien se puso mas nervioso e inquieto, con las manos en los bolsillos. Marinette no estaba mejor. Permanecía con la mirada distante y los hombros caídos.

\- Buueee… bueno… -tartamudeó ella en un hilo de voz.

El rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza un momento. No soportaba verla así. Parecían dos desconocidos por dios. Soltó un bufido que sobresaltó a la joven y antes de arrepentirse, se inclinó en un acto puramente impulsivo y besó su mejilla. Ella se congeló en el sitio al sentir sus labios en su piel. Demasiado cerca de la comisura de los labios. Era evidente que eso él no lo había tenido en cuenta.

\- Hasta después, Marinette –se apresuró a decir en una torpe disculpa y se alejó a paso rápido, dejando a la pobre sin aliento.

¡YA BASTA MARINETTE! ¡REACCIONA!

Se gritó a si misma, reprendiéndose por su actitud inmadura. ¿Qué clase de amiga comportándose de esa manera? No era racional, era una locura. Debía dejar sus problemas a un lado. No era fácil cuando empezaba a cuestionarse quién era realmente Adrien Agreste, pero le dolía infinitamente mas lo mal que se estaba comportando con él. No se lo merecía. Con este pensamiento, en las pocas horas que le quedaba para volverlo a ver, cambió bruscamente de actitud. Fue a una tienda a comprarse unos auriculares nuevos, se tomó una infusión doble de tila y se dijo a si misma, como una mantra silenciosa, que tenia que calmarse y volver a un estado normal. No solo estarían juntos, mas cerca que otras veces, también habían de hacer un trabajo de ciencias. Eso era. Centrándose de esta manera y con respiraciones profundas y lentas, recibió al chico a las cinco y media de la tarde.

\- Hola. Cuanto tiempo –intentó bromear el rubio con un atisbo de sonrisa.

Marinette se odió un poco mas por bloquear de esa manera su encantadora personalidad. Le regaló una cálida sonrisa, nacida desde lo mas hondo de su corazón.

\- Bienvenido, Adrien –se hizo a un lado, invitándolo a entrar.

El rubio notó el cambio y la miró con la duda brillando en sus pupilas verdes. Su timidez la enterneció y poniéndose de puntillas, dejó un beso en su mejilla. Un ligero rubor cubrió las orejas del joven, algo que no pasó desapercibido para ella. ¿Adrien sonrojándose? Eso era nuevo.

\- Huele muy bien –comentó el chico, cambiando de tema y paseando por el salón.

\- Son galletas –le informó sin dejar de sonreír- pensé que seria buena idea merendar mientras resolvemos el caso.

\- Es una buena idea –admitió, relajando las facciones y sonriendo mas.

Subieron juntos las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Marinette. Todo estaba listo para empezar a trabajar. Dos cuadernos, bolígrafos, el ordenador encendido y una bandeja con la merienda: galletas recién horneadas y unos batidos de frutas.

En ese proyecto, tendrían que convertirse en unos detectives forenses para investigar un caso. Había diversos escenarios y pistas posibles sobre el asesinato del profesor. Deben planificar, analizar las pruebas recogidas en el laboratorio, obtener resultados y presentar un informe final escrito y oral en un juicio, defendiendo o culpando a una persona sospechosa. Durante su desarrollo, trabajarán la composición de la materia, las mezclas, métodos de separación y disoluciones.

No se demoraron mucho en empezar. Disfrutaron de la merienda mientras comentaban sobre el proyecto y apuntaban algunas cosas en los cuadernos. Aun se mostraban distantes el uno con el otro, pero no tan rígidos como antes, concentrados en el trabajo. Marinette percibía las miradas de Adrien hacia ella y eso la ponía nerviosa pero lo disimulaba. A su vez, el chico se preguntaba qué pasaría por la mente de su amiga. Transcurrió una hora y el rubio no pudo soportar mas esa barrera que los separaba. Quería y tenia que hablar con ella. Detuvo la mano de ella sobre el ratón con suavidad. Ella lo miró desconcertada.

\- ¿Pasa algo? –quiso saber.

\- Si. Creo que tenemos que hablar –dijo con semblante serio y decidido.

La peliazul tragó saliva y desvió de nuevo la mirada. Otra vez huyendo de él. Esta vez no. Odiaba cuando hacia eso. Quería ver sus hermosos ojos. Alcanzó su mentón y con delicadeza, la volteó hacia él con los dedos. Verde y azul conectaron al instante.

\- Adrien… -murmuró entrecortadamente.

\- Marinette, ¿qué te pasa? Necesito saber por qué me estás huyendo. Y lo peor es que no sé por qué –dijo el chico con verdadera preocupación.

\- No es… no pasa nada, en serio –dijo ella apresuradamente, sintiendo el pánico en sus venas.

\- Eso no es cierto. No puedes mentirme –frunció el ceño, contrariado.

Ella se levantó como un resorte, sin soportar la presión pero él la sujetó del codo, impidiendo su avance, agitando con violencia el cable de los auriculares. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos por la fuerza de su agarre.

\- Suéltame, Adrien –le pidió a punto de derrumbarse.

\- Marinette, por favor, me está matando esta incertidumbre –le hizo entender entre dientes, manteniendo a raya sus emociones.

\- No lo entiendes. No tengo ningún problema contigo. No eres tú.

\- Entonces ¿qué es? Quiero entenderte

\- No podrías… -susurró escapando de su mirada de fuego verde.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Marinette! –estalló el rubio soltando de golpe.

La joven casi tropezó y se sujetó de la silla del escritorio. Se giró como un resorte ante el cabreo del rubio. Jamás lo había visto tan enfadado y desesperado como ahora. Pero lo que mas le asombraba era que su ira no era por ella. Era consigo mismo.

\- Adrien… -dijo con el miedo palpitando en su garganta.

El chico se movió rápidamente, la agarró de los hombros y se miraron de nuevo con tanta fuerza que las piernas femeninas temblaron.

\- No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?. Te echo de menos –confesó de pronto para sorpresa y deleite de la peliazul- no hay un solo día que te extrañe y quiero que se arregle lo que sea que nos tenga separados.

El modelo estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, después de la confesión, tan difícil que era para él abrirse de ese modo. Pero ya no aguantaba mas. Marinette había calado muy hondo en su vida y pensar en la posibilidad de que ella no estuviera con él, lo volvía loco. En cambio, ella era incapaz de reaccionar, procesando cada palabra de los labios de su amado. ¿Tanto daño le había causado que la había echado de menos? ¿De verdad extrañaba su compañía? Sus ojos le decían que sí, que la necesitaba. Una oleada de comprensión y calidez la inundó por dentro, estremeciéndola y bombeando su corazón a toda velocidad. _Si solo pudieras ver lo que siento por ti, lo entenderías_ , pensó para si, odiándose por ser tan cobarde de no confesárselo. Alzó sus manos, alcanzando las muñecas del muchacho y las oprimió con cariño antes de abandonarse al deseo de aferrarse a sus brazos. Adrien no se anduvo por las ramas y la estrechó con fuerza, hundiendo el rostro en su melena azul. Casi ronroneó al percibir el delicado aroma a jazmín que despedía su colonia.

\- Lo siento –musitó al borde de llanto- no quería hacerte daño. Yo también te he echado de menos. Muchísimo.

Arrugó su camisa con los dedos, acurrucándose a él a través de los músculos de su espalda. Solo podía pensar en lo mucho que significaba para él y su mente lo repetía una y otra vez: _Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero_. Sin cansancio. Sin dudas. Solo la verdad. Quería contarle todo, sincerarse con él, pero que difícil era. ¿Arriesgarlo todo por confesarle sus sentimientos y sus conjeturas ficticias? ¡La tacharía de loca!

No se percató de que Adrien la guiaba, atrapada todavía en el circulo de sus brazos, hasta la cama y se sentaban con suavidad. Se separó suavemente para mirarlo pero los auriculares se había enredado en uno de los brazos de Adrien.

\- Oh, perdona –se deslizó el brazo fuera del alcance del aparato y se lo dio a ella.

\- Gracias

\- Oye, por curiosidad –dijo con disculpa por el cambio de tema- pero ¿qué música escuchas?

\- Hablas como si escuchara una música extraña –apuntó ella con cierto tono bromista.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Alzó la mano para limpiársela pero él se le adelantó y deslizó el pulgar por su rostro con un timbre de ternura que derritió a Marinette. Adrien tragó saliva. Era tan suave. Dibujó el contorno de sus pecas con curiosidad. Ella contuvo el aliento. Era la primera vez que la acariciaba de esa manera.

\- Es que… -siguió hablando, ensimismado en su belleza- desde que llevas esos auriculares, te noto… diferente. Es decir… antes no me hablabas y ahora pues míranos –rió sin ganas, apenado.

Marinette se incorporó rápidamente porque estaba segura de que si seguía dejando que la acariciara, iba a hiperventilar. ¿Qué le pasaba a Adrien? ¿A qué vino ese gesto? El chico iba a seguirla pero ella volvió de nuevo con la caja que le había enviado su tía. La colocó en medio de los dos.

\- Fue un regalo de mi tía –le explicó agradeciendo la distracción.

El rubio se inclinó ligeramente para observar el contenido. Sus manos se rozaban con las de ellas y se miraban sonrojados. Esa situación estaba siendo mas extraña de lo que pensaban.

\- ¿Un cuaderno de notas?

\- Si, bueno, son unos apuntes muy interesantes sobre tradiciones y mitos que los chinos creen. Mi tía siempre se ha creído muy creyente de esas cosas, por muy disparatadas que sean.

\- ¿Has practicado alguna de ellas? ¿Tal vez algún conjuro para eliminar la tartamudez? –bromeó contagiado por el buen ambiente.

\- Algo así –le siguió el juego riéndose, mas cómoda de lo que pensaba.

\- ¿Cuál es el truco? –se recostó en el colchón y apoyó su cabeza en la mano con el codo en un cojín.

Marinette intentó no pensar en lo atractivo que se veía así. Con los músculos tensos y flexionados para aguantar su peso y su fibroso cuerpo a su generosa vista. Incluso debajo de la ropa, era capaz de distinguir las finas líneas de los abdominales. Un intenso calor la hizo suspirar.

\- No es ningún truco. En el cuaderno, mi tía me recomienda hacer una especie de… rutina especial

\- ¿Rutina especial? –alzó una ceja, muerto de curiosidad.

\- Si. Algo así como respiraciones profundas, meditación, ciertos movimientos corporales…

\- Espera, ¿estás hablando de terapia? ¿Estás haciendo una terapia especial?

\- Suena horrible, ¿no? –frunció los labios apenada.

Adrien soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que retumbó por toda la habitación. Marinette se sonrojó de la indignación. Pero ¿quién se creía que era?

\- ¿Estás de broma?

\- Creo que no debería haber dicho nada –metió las cosas dentro y cerró la caja de golpe, arrepintiéndose de haberle contado.

\- ¡Espera! –la agarró de la muñeca y la caja rebotó contra el colchón. Tiró de ella y la recostó a su lado, cara a cara- te enfadas por nada.

\- ¡Te has reído! –lo reprendió, forcejeando sin fuerza.

\- Lo siento –se disculpó rápidamente- es que es raro, admítelo.

\- Yo también lo creía así hasta ahora –le hizo saber con una expresión mas seria y temerosa.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ambos se incorporaron al mismo tiempo. Marinette suspiró y cogió los auriculares. Se colocó uno en su oído izquierdo y el otro se lo dejó al muchacho.

\- Póntelo y escucha conmigo

Adrien obedeció, intrigado por resolver todo ese misterio. El reproductor se encendió y la melodía penetró en sus oídos. Se mantuvo quieto, concentrado en sentir las notas, al igual que su amiga. Al principio, no apreció nada importante. Parecía una canción propia del mundo oriental. Con sonidos de la flauta, piano y violín. Era un sonido estable, estremecedor, melancólico y libre como la corriente de un río. Era tan relajante que sin darse cuenta, todo su cuerpo se tumbó cuando largo era en la cama, seguido de cerca por Marinette. Sus ojos se cerraron por inercia, dejándose llevar por las notas musicales. Pasaron los minutos, gradualmente, sin prisas, pero al mismo tiempo con una eternidad que anheló profundamente. Su sentido del olfato captó también un agradable olor muy similar a la vainilla y eso si cabe lo relajó aun mas. La combinación de la melodía y el suave aroma de una vela en la mesa de noche, dejaron a Adrien en un estado de relajación absoluta. Los latidos de su corazón estaban acompasados y profundos como si durmiese, sus músculos estaban libres de cansancio y su cuerpo quería flotar. Abrió los ojos lentamente y giró el rostro hacia Marinette. Ella también tenia ese expresión de paz y lo miraba a los ojos con tanta ternura y admiración que su corazón sufrió un alocado pulso instantáneo. Se llevó una mano a la oreja y se quitó el auricular. Ella lo imitó unos segundos después.

\- Así que esto es lo que escuchas –no era una pregunta.

\- Si. Mi tía decía en el cuaderno que es una terapia musical muy efectiva en China. Está tan contenta con ella que cree que es mágica.

\- Y tú también lo crees por lo que veo

Marinette sonrió y guardó de nuevo los objetos en la caja antes de levantarse y guardarla. Volvió junto a él, sentados nuevamente.

\- No sé si es mágica o no, pero funciona de un modo milagroso. Desde que sigo esta terapia o como se llame, me siento… liberada –suspiró esto ultimo con alivio.

\- ¿Lo hiciste por mi? –soltó sin pensar, mirándola a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –dijo sorprendida por su deducción.

\- Bueno… -sonrió a medias, tímido- antes estabas tan nerviosa cuando me veías que tartamudeabas y apenas me dirigías la palabra.

\- Ohh… te refieres a eso –se frotó el brazo, compungida. Otra vez esa sensación de inseguridad.

\- Lo estás haciendo otra vez. No sé por qué haces eso cada vez que estás cerca de mi. ¿Acaso te molesto o algo?

Oh, que inocente era Adrien. De saber la verdad, saldría corriendo de allí o en el peor de los casos, la rechazaría y rompería su corazón.

\- Creo que deberíamos terminar el trabajo –cambió de tema abruptamente.

Se dispuso a levantarse cuando de repente sintió una caricia en su mejilla. Su cuerpo tembló, respondiendo automáticamente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Pero mira que era predecible.

\- Me gustaría volver a escuchar música contigo, Marinette –susurró en su oído y ella dio un respingo al notarlo tan cerca.

Desvió sus ojos azules hacia él y se topó con su mirada esmeralda, brillante y cálida. En su otra mano, estaban los auriculares en una clara invitación. Sin ser capaz de rechazarlo, aceptó y se colocaron de nuevo los auriculares. Pero algo distinto pasó. Adrien se acercó mas a ella y rodeó su cintura con el brazo. La respiración de Marinette se alteró al sentir los labios en su sien.

\- Adrien… -susurró esforzándose por respirar y actuar normal.

\- Tu pelo huele genial –murmuró él, aspirando su aroma y dejando que la música inundara sus oídos- nunca te lo he dicho pero es la verdad.

No sabia que le pasaba. Estaba como poseído por una fuerza desconocida que lo atraía inmediatamente a los brazos de su amiga. Su corazón se lo decía, por sus fuertes latidos. Deseaba abrazarla y no soltarla. Perderse en sus ojos azules. Hablar con ella hasta el cansancio.

\- Has escuchado demasiada música –intentó hacerlo recapacitar y huir mientras pudiera.

Adrien la detuvo y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella con tanta naturalidad que ella se quedó mirando, fascinada. Encajaban bien. Las manos de él ligeramente mas grandes y los dedos mas largos, abrigaban y protegían los suyos. Su cercanía la alertó y la puso mas nerviosa que nunca. _No alces la cabeza, no alces la cabeza_ , se repetía una y otra vez. Pero su corazón no le hizo caso de ninguna manera y la obligó a levantar la cabeza, despacio, con un nudo formándose en la garganta. El roce de su nariz la hizo tragar saliva, bajando lentamente desde su frente, su ceja derecha, sus párpados y su mejilla. Tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento. Qué difícil era mantener el control, respirar bien y controlar los latidos del corazón, por no hablar del temblor involuntario de su cuerpo. Se preguntó si él sentía lo mismo, si estaba igual que ella o si no moriría de vergüenza. Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse. Adrien la miraba como si no hubiera nadie mas en el mundo. Con fascinación y una calidez que la abrigó como si tuviera frío. El chico contuvo el aliento, reprimiendo sus impulsos. Nunca antes había estado tan cerca de una chica, y menos de Marinette. Pero extrañamente, se sentía bien, se sentía como en casa. No deseaba estar en otro sitio que no fuera allí, en esa habitación, junto a ella. Ese rostro pecoso, ligeramente pálido y con las mejillas sonrosadas lo tenia cautivado. Y esos pozos azules que tanto adoraba y esos labios, unos labios carnosos que estaban entreabiertos de la sorpresa, de la expectación, buscando respuestas.

\- Marinette… -susurró con voz ahogada- ¿puedo… puedo besarte?

Que alguien la pellizcara en ese preciso instante. Había muerto para luego volver a la vida. El chico del que estaba enamorada… ¿le estaba pidiendo de verdad que si podía besarla? No podía ser. Estaba en un sueño y que la matasen pero no quería despertar, tenia tanto miedo de despertar y que todo fuese una broma. Soltó un jadeo involuntario y movió la cabeza en un mudo asentimiento. Adrien tensó la mandíbula, muy nervioso. Se inclinó lentamente, temblando como una hoja pero la melodía lo guió mágicamente hacia esos labios femeninos que lo llamaban a gritos. Un delicado roce, como el pétalo de una flor, los aisló de todo cuanto les rodeaba. No sentía el cuarto, el zumbido del ventilador del ordenador, ni el ruido de los coches tras la ventana, ni siquiera sentía su propia respiración. Solo percibía el cálido aliento de Marinette que parecía darle vida. Se aproximó un poco mas y sus labios atraparon sutilmente el labio superior femenino. Soltó el aire abruptamente, sellando el beso, bebiendo su sabor. Tenia miedo, miedo por estar haciéndolo mal. Y se sentía como el mejor pan de leche, tierno e inseguro por el primer beso. Casi brincó de felicidad cuando la joven respondió a su beso con una ligera presión en sus labios. Entreabrió los labios y oyó el quedo gemido femenino de Marinette. Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y volvió a buscar sus labios con mas seguridad, deleitándose en su dulzura. Las manos de ella se alzaron y tantearon sus mejillas en caricias inocentes impregnadas de cariño hasta alcanzar sus mechones rubios. No sabia si el cielo existía pero estaba totalmente seguro que ahí, en ese momento, con Marinette entre sus brazos, estaba en su propio cielo personal. La música los envolvía y los guiaba en un compás perfecto de caricias en medio de ese primer beso tan mágico, inocente y especial. Pero al mismo tiempo, ambos jóvenes se percataron de un detalle significativo. Era difícil explicarlo pero era… como si ya se hubiesen besado, como si realmente se sintiesen cómodos y sin máscara para ser realmente ellos. Entonces sucedió. Tanto Adrien como Marinette sufrieron leves flashbacks de unas escenas rápidas y precisas: el día de San Valentín, la carta, Cupido Negro, Chat Noir, Ladybug, el beso para romper el conjuro…

Adrien abrió los ojos bruscamente y se separó de ella casi al mismo tiempo que Marinette que lo miraba con terror. Jadearon en busca de aire, desconcertados por el suceso. Transcurrió un minuto, quizás transcurrieron dos minutos, en silencio, sin dejar de mirarse. Las emociones eran lo suficientes complejas para tenerlos así de confundidos.

\- ¿Qué… ha sido eso? –rompió la tensión el joven Agreste.

Marinette estaba petrificada. Lo que mas temía, estaba sucediendo. Esa inquietud, esas dudas. ¿Por qué diantres estaba tan asustada y nerviosa? Se había roto el momento que mas había estado esperando. Besarse con Adrien era la experiencia mas increíble de su vida hasta el momento. ¿Por qué había sentido que se estaba besando con…? Ahogó una exclamación, sellando su boca con una mano. El rubio la observó, aterrado, con esa sensación extraña en el estómago. Por alguna razón, sentía exactamente lo que ella sentía. Nunca había besado a Marinette. ¿Por qué le vino de repente esos recuerdos como si fueran lagunas? Ese recuerdo difuso de haber besado a Ladybug. Era surrealista. Si hubiera besado a Ladybug, se habría acordado, ¿no? Entonces ¿por qué estaba relacionado con Marinette?

\- Será mejor que te vayas –dijo ella sin pensar, de forma brusca y cortante.

Adrien sacudió la cabeza, anonadado, sumido en sus pensamientos. Estaba muy confuso. Pero no por sus sentimientos. Esa certeza lo confundió aun mas. No había pensado en Ladybug desde hacia tiempo. Reconocía que estuvo locamente enamorado de ella, como civil y como héroe pero desde que pasaba tiempo con Marinette, su corazón había cambiado de parecer en algún momento, sin que él se diera cuenta. Y ahora… nada había cambiado. Es decir, era como… si besar a Marinette, y sentir que había besado a Ladybug fuera… lo mismo. Esa lógica aplastante espabiló sus sentidos y le hicieron alzar la cabeza para mirar a la chica de ojos azules. Una tonta sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Qué iluso había sido. Marinette sintió un escalofrío con aquella mirada. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Adrien la cogió por la cintura con una mano y con la otra, acunó su rostro para besarla.

El mundo desapareció para los dos al momento.

La peliazul quiso forcejear, apartarse y resistirse a ese beso. Pero fue inútil. Estaba rendida a él y a esos labios que la habían conquistado. Lo cierto es que no importaba nada. Adrien se separó un momento para dejarla respirar y la miró a los ojos intensamente, ahuecando su rostro en sus manos. Era tan preciosa. Se quedaron así, mirándose, reconociéndose, sabiendo la verdad. Sonrieron al mismo tiempo. No necesitaban palabras. Sus ojos ya lo decían todo. Marinette lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa y lo acercó a ella para besarlo de nuevo, agradeciendo desde lo mas hondo de su alma por la terapia musical recomendada por su tía. Se fundieron en un intimo abrazo de reconocimiento.

Adrien no pudo negar mas la verdad y la aceptó con mas felicidad de la que nunca pensó.

Estaba enamorado de Marinette. Pero también de Ladybug, la heroína de su corazón.

De fondo se podían apreciar las débiles y sutiles notas musicales de una canción especial que siempre les recordaría como empezó su relación.

* * *

 **Llegamos al final de este fic cortito. Algun review para saber su opinion? Espero que les haya gustado. Sigo trabajando y organizandome con mi otro fic. No lo he olvidado pero puede que me tarde un poco porque quiero escribir varios capitulos y asi no dejaros en la estacada de nuevo. Soy consciente, asi que agradezco vuestra paciencia. Pronto sabreis noticias mias.**

 **Gracias por todo vuestro apoyo.**

 **Dama Felina**


End file.
